Lingering needs
by Rhombea
Summary: You just wanted to have his attention. But in the end, it was him who wanted yours. (Shouta Aizawa X Reader)


Your boyfriend was an awfully stern man from time to time.  
While you resided on the small bed in his room, blowing out your breath into the emptiness of his home, he sat on his desk and marked tests. Dutiful he was, and you gave up asking for his attention long ago. If there at least had been something to do, but Shota insisted on having a minimalistic 'workplace'. So there was nothing. Not even a rug on the cold floor.

The thought of the cold made you shudder and you wrapped yourself tighter into his blanket. It got really boring being with him in these times. You knew very well how important the corrections of exams were and technically, you shouldn't have been here. Oh, how many times had the two of you argued over your presence when he had to work. Sure, you weren't to see the tests - neither when he made them, nor when he corrected them - but it was not like you were a stranger trespassing. Just his lovely partner with lingering needs. _Many needs._

And today was exactly such a needy day. You craved his attention more than anything. That was exactly why you had come by in the first place, only to be greeted by him opening the door and going back to his desk, without even so much hugging you. It didn't stop you from embracing him however, leaving some fluttering kisses on his left cheek and the side of his neck, as you hugged him from behind. Shota wasn't very impressed, shaking you off while reminding you sharply off how you are not to see the papers in front of him.

It made you sigh deeply, before falling onto his bed, the frame creaking a little. He hushed you, and you crawled under his blanket feeling sulky. You knew better than to blame him for the cold shoulder he was giving you, but oh, you wished he had known what was going on inside of you. The faint smell of him lingering between the sheets drove you nuts as it gave you more comfort than what Shota had given you so far.

From the very morning he had been so present in your mind. You had thought about him when you woke up, checking the messages on your phone as you wondered if he was up already. And certainly, the name you had picked for him showed up in the list of new messages and you were ecstatic. He wasn't a big texter, but he sure knew how to make your day, leaving behind his greetings and a small reminder that he cared about you, by telling you to eat breakfast. You replied he shouldn't forget to eat too and it didn't take long for him to write you that it was already too late for that. Remembering the conversation now made you smile and you hugged the blanket tighter around you.

All day long you two had exchanged these little back and forth, up to the point that you had announced you'd be coming over. You were already standing at the cashier in the grocery store, buying things to eat when he texted you that you really shouldn't come over since he needed to correct the exams. That was the first time that day when your stomach tightened in frustration. He was right - of course - but ever since that morning, you were looking forward to seeing him and this text gave you a slight hint of fear that you wouldn't.

But there you were, nonetheless. With pleading and kiss-emoticons you had written your way back into his home, even though by now you realized that this was a pretty awful way of doing it. Maybe you really should have given him his freedom and stayed away, your situation now not being much better than having stayed at home anyway. And yet, you couldn't help but be happy to at least be in the same room with him.

Sure, your real intention had been a little bit more exciting than that, but you weren't one to overstep your boundaries. Right now, it was enough that you could be in his room, there was no need to risk him kicking you out. Then again, you still had this tingling sensation on your skin, making your sigh longingly. "Something wrong?" you heard from above you, making you flinch as you didn't expect Shota to speak to you.

You rolled on your tummy, looking up. He had actually stopped writing, looking down on with tired eyes. His black hair was wildly covering his face and the longer the two of you gazed at each other, the more he seemed to duck away into the white wrap around his neck. "I am lonely…" you muttered, feeling really bashful all of a sudden as these words left your mouth. You hadn't really realized the reason behind your longing before, so it came as a surprise to you too. "That so…" he replied, moving his head back to the exams and continuing to mark down the things he was correcting.

"Maybe you wouldn't feel so lonely if you would have just stayed at home." That was the second time your stomach tightened, not so much from frustration but from the bit of heartbreak. Your mind could defend him as much as it wanted, saying that he didn't mean it in a bad way, just from a very logical point of view. It still hurt. "Maybe," you replied, sitting up straight and turning over to the other end of the bed. Laying your head down onto the pillow, you let out another sigh, closing your eyes slowly.

 _If there's nothing to do, I might as well sleep,_ you thought, snuggling into the blanket and taking in the lasting scent of your lover, wondering if he'd ever get a hint.

You awoke in the middle of the night to the rustling of sheets behind you. Drowsily you looked up and at the alarm clock standing on the window sill right above the bed. You made out the time, 3:27 in the morning, and yawned before rolling over. Truthfully, Shota's bed wasn't made for more than one person but normally it gave you two a good reason to cuddle. You watched him getting ready for sleep, taking off all unnecessary accessories that he had on him and slipping off his socks.

Before he could notice you being awake, you closed your eyes and pretended to be asleep. You still felt a little sulky from his previous comments and wasn't really in the mood for talking with him. Sure as hell, he wasn't either after going through exams up into the early morning. For a short moment it got cold as he lifted the blanket, slipping into it and right next to you.

The next thing you felt was Shota tugging you in, making sure your back was covered and inching closer to you. When he was finally assured you wouldn't be getting cold in the night, he slit his arm under the blanket and wrapped it over you. Instantly it got warmer as he pulled you closer to his body, taking the space next to you on the pillow with his head. You could take in his scent so much closer now, still smelling like fresh out of the shower, which he had taken before your arrival. No matter how unkempt he appeared to be, his hygiene was still pleasantly there.

You couldn't help but nuzzle your head into his shoulder, taking a deep breath and wrapping your arm around him too. There it was. The hug you had looked forward to the whole last day. Even if you were still half-asleep it felt so good to be finally wrapped in his arms and you instinctively inched even closer to be as near to him as possible. "I didn't want to wake you up," he whispered, realizing that you weren't as asleep as he thought.

In response you only shook your head. Your mouth felt dry after sleeping so you prefered to keep it closed and not talk. However, even though it was unusual for him, Shota seemed quite talkative. "I didn't mean it. What I said, I mean-" He stopped himself mid sentence, trying to figure out what it was he wanted to tell you. "I am glad you are here."

Opening your eyes slowly you were faced with complete darkness. _Good,_ you thought, as he wouldn't be able to see the blush on your face in response to his words. "I am glad I am here, too," you croaked, voice as dry as straw. "Sorry I was so demanding," you added to it, realizing the faults in your own actions. He chuckled softly on top of your head, his teacher instincts approving of your admission.

"It's okay to be demanding sometimes." He brushed it off by kissing the top of your head, leading to you sighing at his affections. Laying in his arms, finally having his attention made you feel quite giddy. Your stomach tightening yet again, but this time, it was because of happiness. You felt embarrassed at how loud your heart seemed to jump in your ribcage, but you could understand it. It was happy and so were you, though a small part of you hoped he wouldn't find out just how much his presence affected you.

"We should sleep…" you sighed, even though your voice gave it away that you were quite awake by now. "We should…" Shota replied, sounding deep in thought as he brushed his fingers through your hair. The short feeling of a tug made you cock your head back, wondering if he got entangled in a string of your hair. Though you realized really fast that this wasn't a coincidence at all, his lips laying down on yours, gently taking your breath away.

It didn't take a long time for you two to open up the closeness between you for the sake of being able to reach each other better. The fingers in your hair carefully wrapped around the back of your head, supporting you with halting it in a position that gave Shota easy access to your lips. His kisses went from soft smooches on top of your lips to more passionate pressure, tugging on your skin and making both of you lose your breath more than once.

You felt his left arm traveling further down your sides, staying on top of your buttcheek and grabbing onto it as he turned you on your back, getting himself on top of you. His hand remained down there, rubbing and grabbing at your cheek before running lower and down the underside of your thigh. Immediately you tugged in your leg, allowing him to drive his nail gently over the fabric of your pyjama bottoms. Even through the fabric you could feel the sensation clearly and it made you gasp into his kiss, and you pressed yourself more into his touch.

This was exactly what you had wanted all day long. For him to hug you, kiss you, _touch you_. Just him and you, your minds completely isolated from everything around you. It really was just him and you and no one else that interfered and no papers that were more important than the time you spent together. You cherished every moment of his hand exploring you and every kiss that seemed to get hotter and hotter.

The hand on the back of your head went down into your neck, making your head fall back while he kissed down your chin and the lower side of it, placing smooth, fluttering sensations over your skin all the way to your collarbones. He didn't reside there very long, coming back as the smallest hints of moans escaped your lips, the feeling just overwhelming as it went all through your body.

And he silenced you quickly, both of you knowing that you shouldn't be heard doing anything inappropriate on school grounds. Shota pressed your lips open, allowing him to slip his tongue through the small gap, meeting yours halfway to tangle and wrap around each other, making even him groan deeply into the kiss. You already opened up your legs, allowing him to slip his own between them and hover over you, both of you completely immersed in the action.

All the more you two jumped at the door bursting open and the light of the hallway shining in. Even though there wasn't anything to cover up, you two hid under the blankets, staring in absolute horror at the man in the doorway, while flinching your eyes at the brightness. All Might stood in the middle of it, scratching the back of his head as he read the paper in his hand.

"I have a question, my friend. Right here, I think I have to take points off but I am not sure, what do you-" He finally looked up, completely dumbfounded about finding both of you in quite such a delicate situation, even though the blanket hid most of you two away. "-think, Aizawa," he finished his sentence. He only received the deadliest death glare you had ever seen your boyfriend handing out - considering you had seen a lot more expressions from him than anyone else so far - and you couldn't help but chuckle about it, even though the situation was quite embarrassing for you.

As if in trance, All Might already slowly backed away, pulling the door close behind him slowly. He only left open a small gap to push his arm through, giving you two a thumbs up. "Not so important, I can ask tomorrow. Have a good night you two!" And with that he shut the door, leaving behind you two staring at it in the darkness.

Shota was the first one to react, sighing deeply and hanging his forehead low on top of your chest. "Shit…" he murmured and it was your turn to brush your hand over his hair and pat his back reassuringly. He just gave up completely, flopping down next to you and resting his head on top of your heart, while wrapping his arms around you again. This time, you adjusted the blanket so you both would be covered before hugging him closer to you, eager for the fleeting warmth that was leaving you to come back through him. "Sorry, [Name]," he mumbled into your chest, suddenly feeling very sleepy too. "Nevermind," you replied, smiling to yourself in the darkness.

In the end you had gotten what you wanted and even now, by the warmth he emitted by hugging you close you were sure that on his mind there was only you and you alone. No matter how many cold shoulders he would give you, ask you not to come over, or be a little mean to you, he still had you on his mind. And maybe it wasn't only you who would be thinking about your lover all day long, given that even after a long day with a lot of work, Shota slept the best when he was wrapped in your arms.


End file.
